Ladynoir July 2017 - Laugh
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 28: (In love with a) Laugh! - Ladybug and Chat Noir fight an akuma named Tickle Monster who, you guessed it, tickles everyone including them


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Laugh**

Ladybug used her yoyo to fly through Paris as fast as she could, making her way to where she heard and akuma was attacking.

As soon as she got there her jaw dropped at what she saw.

In the middle of the street stood an akuma with at least ten long armsc that he was using to _tickle_ people.

"This is quite the spectacle, don't you agree, my lady?" a familiar voice asked and turning around she spotted Chat Noir.

"You can say that again." she agreed.

"After you, my dear~" Chat bowed flirtily and she rolled her eyes before jumping towards the akuma.

"Hey, knock it off!" she ordered the akuma who stopped assaulting the civilians he had in his grasp and glared at her.

"Yeah, buddy! As _claw-some_ as I find laughter, this is a bit too much!" Chat yelled as he landed next to her.

"My name is Tickle Monster and I don't care what you think! I've already had people telling me to stop tickling them for fun and I don't need you to the list!" the akuma yelled angrily and as if to proof himself he held a teen girl in front of him with one hand and started tickling her with three other hands all over, forcing her to laugh loudly.

The idea itself seemed pretty innocent but as the tickling went on the girl slowly started turning blue.

"Leave her alone!" Ladybug cried in alarm.

For all they knew the poor tickled girl could end up fainting due to lack of oxigin.

"Fine, since she's getting boring anyway!" Tickle Monster smirked and threw the girl in the air.

"Chat Noir, hurry!" Ladybug yelled and obeying her the male hero launced himself in the air to catch the falling girl.

"Easy, you're safe now." Chat comforted her as he put her down.

"Good job!" Ladybug called over, dropping her guard before she had the time to realise her mistake.

Before she could react had the akuma scooped her in his arms and was tickling her on all over.

Fingers were on her sides, her stomach, armpits, behind her knees and other parts of her body, dancing mercilessly.

Ladybug tried to resist but soon she found herself laughing helplessly.

Her torture had barely even started and she already felt herself become breathless as she fought to inhale some air before her body forced it out again while tears gathered in her eyes, blurring her vision.

Suddenly Tickle Monster let go of her and with a gasp she fell to the ground.

She blinked a few times and took deep breaths and looked up to see the akuma rubbing his head.

She then saw Chat's baton twirl around them like a boomerang before returning to it's owner.

As soon as that happened she realised Chat had saved her.

"Thank you, Chat Noir!" she yelled at the boy who grinned.

"Always there to save a beautiful damsell in distress, my lady!" he replied with a wink.

"Excuse me but who are you calling a damsell?" Ladybug asked with a frown, feeling a little insulted.

"H-Hey now! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Chat waved his hands in defense.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Tickle Monster screamed.

"Right, sorry." Ladybug shrugged before tossing her yoyo, starting the official fight.

Despite being pretty dangerous and hard to escape from when he caught you, Tickle Monster didn't have any special powers and was harmless as long as you stayed away from him.

Chat Noir got caught once and tickled for a moment before Ladybug saved him by hitting Tickle Monster which in turn resulted in her teasingly calling her partner her damsell, much to his emberrasment.

By thinking a little creatively had to heroes managed to defeat him without even needing to use their own special powers.

"Pound it!" they cheered after Ladybug returned everything back to normal.

Together they leapt into the air and stopped on a nearby rooftop.

"Well, today's akuma was easy enough." Ladybug stated and Chat nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a smirk grew on his face, one Ladybug did not like.

"I must say, it was a nice _sur-purr-ise_ to hear you laugh like that, Bugaboo. Your laugh is really cute." he said as he slowly appoached her.

"Uhm... Thanks..." Ladybug said as she nervously backed away.

"In fact, I think I'd like to hear it again!" and with that he pounched towards her.

Ladybug could only yelp in surprise as he tackled her before they hit the ground and she burst out laughing and her partner started tickling her.

"There we go! Such a sweet sound!" she could hear Chat's voice over her own laughter.

"C-C-Chahahahahat! Sto-ahahahahahap!" she begged and she tried to push him away but due to being tickled she couldn't use her full strenght.

"Alright, I'll stop for now." he stopped his assault, got off her and even helped her up.

"I _a-paw-logise_ but I couldn't help myself." he explained himself cheerfully.

"I... I hate you..." Ladybug panted as she tried to catch her breath.

Chat gasped and dramatically clutched his chest at her words.

"My lady, you wound me!" he fake-whined, obviously knowing she didn't really mean it.

Suddenly Ladybug was the one smirking evily.

"Then how about I cheer you up a little?" she suggested and without waiting for a reaction she slammed herself into him and this time Chat was the one who ended up on the ground getting tickled.

As she took her revenge in the cat-boy Ladybug found herself admitting that he had a nice laugh too.

When Tickle Monster got him earlier his laughter was forced and pained but now it was joyfull.

It was warm, fluffy and devoid of any worries.

It was... familiar.

Ladybug's eyes widened when she realised why it was familiar to her.

She stopped tickling and a chuckling Chat looked up at her.

His grin slipped however when he saw the way she was looking at him.

"My lady? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly, not at all prepared for what would escape her lips next.

"Adrien?"

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
